emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Sugden
John Jacob "Jack" Sugden was a character in Emmerdale from the first episode on the 16th October 1972 to October 1973. He returned briefly in April 1976 and left again in May then returned for good in February 1980. Jack was one of the main characters in Emmerdale during his times in the show. From affairs to dealing with family deaths, a plane crash, scandal and endless farming matters our Jack saw it all. He left the village in February 2008 to look after his mother Annie in Spain after she fell ill. His final appearance was 21st February 2008, 35 years spanning his first and final appearance. He died of a heart attack offscreen on the 5th February 2009. Two actors played Jack, Andrew Burt from 1972-1973 and 1976 and Clive Hornby from 1980 to 2008. Biography Backstory Jack Sugden was born John Jacob Sugden on the 28th November 1947 at Emmerdale Farm in Beckindale, the eldest child of Jacob Sugden and Annie Sugden nee Pearson. Jack and Ruth Harker, a village girl were childhood sweethearts and often played together in the old mill. Jack left school in 1963 and started work on the farm. In February 1964 he had a fling with Ruth, leaving her pregnant. The same time Jack had a row with his father Jacob over intensive farming. Due to this Jack left home and moved 200 miles down south to London where he became an author. Ruth Harker married Tom Merrick in April 1964 shortly after Jack's departure. In November 1964 Ruth gave birth to a son John Jacob "Jackie" Merrick. Ruth had told Tom the baby was premature to make him think he was his. Sometime in the mid to late 1960s Jack Sugden met and married Lynne Wallace. Shortly afterwards he wrote and published his best seller The Field Of Tares. In October 1972 he was notified of his father Jacob Sugden's death. This encouraged him to return to Beckindale to the funeral on the 16th October. 1972-1973 On the 16th October 1972 Jack returned to Beckindale for the day of his fathers funeral. He watched the funeral from a large bridge crossing a river near the village churchyard. He then went for a pint in The village pub The Woolpack where a surprised Amos Brearly served him. After the service he turned up at the farmhouse to a suprised reaction from mother Annie, sister Peggy, brother in law Matt brother Joe and grandfather Sam. He had come to claim his inheritance. Jack stayed at Emmerdale Farm for a few days. He soon showed an interest in the old Mill and decided to make it his home so he could get some peace and quiet and concentrate on his new novel, whilst still being the owner of Emmerdale Farm. Throughout late 1972 and early 1973 he had a few flings with people such as Henry Wilks daughter Marian and another woman called Penny Golighty. In October 1973 Jack decided to leave Beckindale once again, 10 years after he first left, to move to Italy to concentrate on a film adaptation of his novel. His final scenes was of him walking along the bridge near the cemetery as he left the village once again. 1976 In late March this year Jack returned to Beckindale briefly as he had writers block. He was saddened to hear that his old home The Mill had been demolished. Jack soon left Beckindale once again and returned to Rome. 1980-1982 In February 1980 Jack Sugden made a suprise return to Beckindale and Emmerdale Farm. He decided to stay for keeps this time and sold his flat in Rome. He was sparkier than before and witty and a bit of a wind up merchant. Later in the year his childhood sweetheart Pat Merrick return to the village, having left her violent husband Tom Merrick for good. Jack was more dedicated to farming than ever. In December 1980 Tom Merrick returned to Beckindale looking for Pat. By this time Jack Sugden and Pat Merrick were an item again and Tom wanted to put and end to this. He punched Pat when she asked for a divorce and tried to frame Jack in an arson attack. Jack had an alibi. Seth Armstrong forced Tom out of Hotten with threats of disclosure as he knew about Tom's motives. In late 1981 Tom and Pat divorced. Jack later proposed to Pat. Another shock came in store for Jack in early 1982 when the truth was revealed about the paternity of Jackie Merrick. Jack was indeed Jackie's father and had been avoiding the truth for 18 years. Jackie disowned his father and Tom Merrick disowned Jackie. Jackie went off the rails. Jack and Tom had a fight in the car park over the situation and Tom soon left the area after getting a job offer on the oil rigs. Jack started becoming lazy at the farm and taking his anger out on everyone. However by the spring him and Pat became closer again. They started making wedding plans. In October 1982, Jack Sugden and Pat Merrick married at Hotten Register Office. She became the new housewife at Emmerdale Farm. Jack did not take seriously the fact his son Jackie got sacked from NY Estates that November. 1983-1986 Jack and Pat seemed to have a happy marriage. But in 1984 Jack did the dirty on Pat by having an affair with Hotten Market auctioneer Karen Moore. It happened in the sutumn of 1984. Pat found out and gave Jack an ultimatum, leave her or we are finished. Jack chose Pat. In November 1984, Jack's grandfather Sam Pearson died aged 83. In April 1985 Pat and Jack had a row as Pat still felt like she could not trust Jack after his affair. However, soon afterwards, Pat found out that she was pregnant again. Her and Jack were happy. On the 15th April 1986 Jack became a father again with the same woman as before when Robert Jacob Sugden was born, a full 21 years after Jackie Merrick was born (Whom Jack had abandoned Pat when she was pregnant and she quickly wed Tom Merrick who believed Jackie was his). However tragedy struck in August 1986 when Pat was driving back from dropping her sister off at the train station when she swerved to avoid a flock of sheep and the car rolled down a cliff, killing her instantly. Jack was aghast and had flashbacks. As Pat was his first love, Jack could not come to terms with it but a talking from his mother saw to that. 1986-1993 In late 1986 Jack covered his grief by showing an interest in his old home, the mill. He lost out in the auction to brother Joe. In 1987 he was arrested for protesting against the proposed nuclear waste dump in Beckindale. Jack spent some time away from Beckindale after that. He saw his son Jackie Merrick get married in February 1988 to Kathy Bates. Soon after, Jack met local librarian Sarah Connolly. In August 1989 Jackie was killed in a shotgun accident. Jack was again grief stricken but soon hid it by becoming more sarcastic than ever. Late 1989 saw him and Sarah getting closer. 1994-2008 After the plane crash of 30th December the previous year, the early months of 1994 were tough for everyone including Jack and pregnant wife Sarah. But Sarah gave birth to their baby daughter Victoria Anne Sugden at the end of March 1994. In May 1994, Jack and Sarah got married. In February 2008, Jack left Emmerdale to look after his sick mother and never returned. By early 2009 he was in bad health and died on the 5th February aged 61 of a heart attack. His body was bought back and buried in Emmerdale cemetery. Jack's mother Annie returned for the funeral. In October 2012, his adopted son Andy Sugden and Debbie Dingle had a baby boy together in order to help save their daughter Sarah Sugden. They named the boy Jack Sugden. Memorable Info In the episode dated 17 October 2002, Jack referred to when his dad died and how he came back to the village. He said a few episodes before it was 30 years since his dad died. In about 2003 he said to Andy when he was his age (16 or 17) he had done more than he did and was writing a book. The refs to the shows past are good. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 2008. Category:Sugden family. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Original characters.